Everything that led to this
by bladeknight1226
Summary: Okay, so he is my prequel, to my first story, were we will see Spider-Man, meeting his friends, and allies.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so to the people, who have read a Spider's Responsibility, this is its prequel. So you will see how Spider-Man meets everyone. How their relationships are formed, and team ups. As well as things you guys may want to see. Now if you're wondering when's the next chapter going to happen, I'm sorry but not for a while, don't worry I haven't given up. Also I have some new ideas for some stories. Anyway what better way to start of this story, than by having Spider-Man go up against the Avengers, in their first meeting, and fight.**

After the events with Ultron, the Avengers have moved their headquarters away from the city. Today they were gathered in the meeting hall, along with Nick Fury, leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. Once they all gathered together, Fury dropped a file in front of everyone.

"What's this about?" It was Captain America, who asked this.

It was strange to see Fury, it had been awhle since S.H.I.E.L.D was once again, a government agency. The only ones who still worked for them were Natasha, and Clint. Fury then took out a device that projected an image, of a man in red and blue suit that had a webbing pattern. It show a video, of the man swinging around New York, as well as taking on different opponents. Most of his opponents were from his rogue gallery, as well as some from other vigilantes. Then it went to the battle of New York, were he was seen escorting people to safety. Once they video ended, Fury began explaining.

"This, is Spider-Man, and we believe he will make good addition to the Avengers. Inside the files is what we gathered on Spider-Man."

But when the Avengers opened the file, there wasn't much, only one page worth of information. This surprised the Avengers, when they looked at Fury for answers, he explained that Spider-Man somehow has managed to avoided, S.H.I.E.L.D. This impressed them, as hardly anyone, could avoid S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury would go on to talk about how, a few weeks ago, they had managed to confront Spider-Man. But he made it clear he had no interest, and while Fury would have preferred to leave him alone, the higher ups, refused to believe so. However, when he had sent another agent, they had no luck either. Now it was up to the Avengers to convince him to join, before Fury is force to send dozens of agents.

Agreeing to take the job, the Avengers began doing their own research on Spider-Man. As they looked into everything about him, they didn't find much. In fact, despite being around for nearly 7 years, he hid himself extremely well. After thinking about it, they decided to have Natasha and Clint follow him, until the rest could catch up. Once they did, they would try and talk to Spider-Man. If that didn't work, then they would have choose, but to use force. They decided to wait till nightfall, where Spider-Man seemed to be more active.

[Meanwhile in another part of New York]

It had been several weeks since Peter had seen S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever since their encountered he had making sure that they couldn't catch him of guard. As he continued to swing across the city, he kept a look out for crime as he made his way down the city. He then decided to take a break, as continued his thoughts on shield. He remembered his talk with Punisher, who had known about shield. According to him, the higher ups at shield, wouldn't stop, until they captured him, and found out everything about him. So it was cleared to him, that they mostly likely wouldn't be done. But he knew, he wouldn't stop being Spider-Man, and one way or another, he wouldn't get be caught.

Once he was done resting he continued his patrol, this time he was jumping across roof tops. A few hours would go by, with the usual crimes being stopped. Deciding to turn in for the night, but he felt his Spider-Sense tingling, as well as a sound of machine flying towards him. Knowing the area wouldn't be the best area to risk him either trying to escape, or end up having a fight, he decided to head towards an area with a location with taller buildings. Once he got to a small building, next to larger ones, he stopped and waited for whoever, was trying to follow him. Out of everyone he could think of that may have followed him, the Avengers wouldn't be at the top of that list.

But here they were, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye on my front. Behind me there were the newest Avengers, Vision, War Machine, Falcon, and the Scarlet Witch behind me. I feel something enter my mind, and I immediately knew what it was. Scarlet Witch was trying to read his mind, but to no avail. Spider-Man, knew what to do, and immediately kicked her out of his mind. When Spider-Man kicked Scarlet out of his mind, he managed to kick her out of his mind with such a force, that it knocked her off her feet. This caught everyone off guard, especially Wanda, who looked at Spider-Man in shock. Peter however, was glaring at her, and since his mask can copy his facial expression, the mask was also was glaring.

"Next, time Red." Spidey began, in a pissed off tone. "Make sure they don't know any defenses."

It was clear that Scarlet basically screwed everything up, but Steve tried to calm the situation.

"My apologies son, I had no idea on what Wanda was planning." He tried to reason.

This only caused Spidey to roll his eyes, still not taking them off Wanda. Tony could help but laugh at his attitude.

"It seems we found someone other than me, who can careless on what you say Cap."

Ignoring Tony, Steve continued to try and reason with Spider-Man. "Let son, we don't want to hurt you, all we want to do is ask you some questions." This only caused Spider-Man's eyes to further narrow.

"Listen kid, we don't fight you, but we can do this the easy way or the hard…."

But before Iron Man would finish that sentence, Spider-Man shot a strand of web, at his face plate, before taking off. Using his knowledge of the city, he managed to get away, before any of the Avengers could figure out what happened. When they finally realized what happen, they couldn't speak. After all how did 1 spider managed to get away from all of them. Deciding to split up, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Rhodes, Sam, and Vision attempted to see if they could relocate them, while Steve, and Wanda stayed behind, so Steve could talk to her. After giving her a lesson on not to read people's minds unless necessary. Once she understood, the two then headed back to the Avenger's facility.

Once the other came back, they were unable to relocate him. Once they informed Fury, he was greatly disappointed, and told them what the consequences of what could happen. Once they finish informing Fury, they decided to retire for the night.

[Two Weeks Later]

It had been awhile since Spider-Man, had since the Avengers. So far he has manage to avoid them, but he knew eventually he would meet them again. And he was right, a few hours later the Avengers managed to catch up to him. He knew he would be able to get away. So he had no choice but to fight, so he began taunting them wanting them to make the first move. Knowing what he was planning the Avengers did their best to keep their cool. Until Black Widow finally had enough, and attack the Spider.

Dodging her punch, he rolled out of the way before shooting a strand of webbing, locking her arms together. Soon the Avenger attempted to make their move against Spider-Man, but do to his powers, and training, Spider-Man was able to hold his on. After landing on Tony Stark's suit, he used his sticking abilities, and ripped the gauntlets from Iron Man. He got out of the way of some objects that were thrown at him, by Scarlet. Unfortunately the hit Tony, knocking him to the ground. Spidey the managed to get Wanda back up against a wall, before webbing her up, taking her object.

Feeling a buzzing at the back of his head, he flipped backwards avoiding Captain. Then using what Punisher taught him, he fought Steve in a fist fight, before throwing Rogers into a trash bin.

"Taking about, taking out the trash." Spidey jokes, before dodging an arrow from Hawkeye. He leap from ledge to ledge before landing on Falcon, and forcing him to land near Clint. Fighting the two Avengers, Spider-Man used one of Hawkeye's taser arrows on Falcon taking him out. With 3 Avengers down, focus on taking down Clint, and while the Archer put up a good fight, Spider-Man's powers overwhelmed Hawkeye, as he ended tied up. With War Machine, and Vision trying to double team him, he managed to get them to lose sight of him, before reappearing getting them to chase him, until War Machine, lateraling ending up stuck in a giant spider web. Spider-Man ended up wrapping War Machine before, jumping on top of Vision. Due to Vision magic, Spider-Man had trouble keeping him down, until he decided to use his stingers. Vision didn't until it was too late that he had been sting, as he felt paralysis, before Spider-Man managed to knock him out. But before he could try to make an escape, Black Widow, hit him with one of her electrical gear, in an attempted to shock him. However it didn't have any effect, as he tossed her, hitting her with one more punch, knocking her out.

As Spider-Man looked around him, to see the Avengers either knocked out, or tied up. Deciding it was time to leave, he shot out a strand of web before disappearing into the night.

 **Alright, so he was the prequel to a Spider's Responsibility. Let me knock what you guys think. I got a new stories I'll start writing, but which one do you want to see, a retail of the House of M, were instead of Scarlet Witch creating a world were mutants rule, she instead creates a world where she is married to Spider-Man, and humans and mutants are equal. Or one where Spider-Man and Black Widow, have to go undercover as a married couple, only to end up as a true couple. Let me know which one you want to see first.**


	2. Meeting Future Allies

**Alright someone asked me if I'll do the Spider-Man trial. Yes I will but it will take some time, mainly because I suck at speeches. But I will do it, also seems most people want to see the spider-widow story. Now I'll still do the spider and scarlet story, I just want to see which one you want to see first. Now I have another story idea, it's a Spider-Man and RWBY crossover. But there is a problem, I'm don't know much about RWBY. I actually haven't seen any episodes, nor do I feel like it. Now you may wonder why I haven't seen a RWBY episode or don't plan to. I really don't know why, it like something you want to get into, but never do. I'll do research on the RWBY universe, and characters so I can use them. Now how the crossover will work, basically the Marvel heroes inside the RWBY. I explain more about the story if you want to see it, just note it will not follow the episodes of RWBY. So if you want me to write it let me know until then, back to the story.**

It was a windy day in New York, as a beautiful woman with long, white hair, was walking down the street. She was wear a red coat, as she passed several people humming to herself. She pass several blocks before she felt someone grab her wrist. Turning around, she saw a group of men, some had metal pipes, while others had bats, and the one holding her wrist had a knife.

"Alright, miss just hand everything over, and we may let you go." The guy holding a knife said with a smirk.

But before the woman could say anything, something shot out, before taking away the knife.

"Didn't your mother teach you to be more polite to a lady?" A voice said from above them.

On the roof of a building next to them, stood Spider-Man, as he was gazing down at them. His eyes narrowed as he saw the men.

"It's Spider-Man." One of thugs said.

Spider-Man then jumped from the roof before, punching the man who was holding the woman, knocking him out. The other then charged at Spider-Man, attempting to hit him, as he dodged, blocked and fought back. It wouldn't taking log before they were knocked out, and tried out. Once he was done he went make sure the woman was alright.

"Are you hurt miss?" He asked with a gentle voice.

Shaking her head, she answered, "I'm fine, thank you."

Nodding Spider-Man, then told her to call the cops, as he took off. She simply watched him swing away, before he was out of her sight. Once she could no longer see him, she went to call the police.

(Few Hours Later)

Once the woman return to what look to be a large school, she went to a man in a wheelchair, as she began explaining today's events.

"What do you think Professor? Could he be a fellow mutant?"

The man placed a hand under his chin, as he began to think.

"I do not know Ororon, if he truly is a mutant, then why hasn't Cerebra detected him yet?"

This stumped the both of them, if Spider-Man was a mutant, then why hasn't Cerebra alerted them? Storm could tell he wasn't human, the way he moved, and the strength he possessed were not human. Professor Xavier eventually decided for them to meet Spider-Man themselves. Storm then remembered that the men who tried to attack her, knew who he was. Then must have meant that there may be some information of him. Deciding to look up some info with the Professor, what they found was surprising. While it wasn't much it was enough, to prove he wasn't human. There were photos, although not many, of him stopping cars, videos of him fighting super powered people, and few other feats of strength. Once they were finished, they decided to go to bed. As Storm was making her way to her room, she could help feel intrigued. Spider-Man, was met with a lot of criticisms, but continued to help people. Whoever he was, he truly was amazing.

(The Next Day)

When morning came around, the X-Men gathered around the breakfast table. They decided that along with Prof. Xavier, and Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Rogue, and Gambit would look for him. Once they were ready they headed towards Queens Area, since it seems that were he is most likely to be sighted.

Once they were there, they split up in order to cover more ground, as Beast, and Xavier stayed in the Blackbird. Soon hours went by, with no sighting, and when they were about to return, Beast, and Xavier informed them that Spider-Man was located not too far from them, fighting someone called Scorpion. They immediately began heading to Spider-Man' location, to help and meet the Spider.

(Spider-Man vs Scorpion)

It was utter chaos, as Spider-Man and Scorpion began trading blows. They were throwing everything they had at each other. Scorpion, attempted to hit Spider-Man with his acid, only for Spider-Man to avoid it. Spider-Man then shot webbing at his face, before hitting him several times in the gut, before being shoved. Spidey ended up, going through a wall. Scorpion once again attempted to hit Spider-Man with his venom. But thanks to the Spider-Sense, he managed to get away, before picking Scorpion up, and throwing him in a wall.

"It time to web you up." Spider-Man shouted as he pick Scorpion, and held him over his head.

Suddenly, webs began shooting out of Spidey wrist, as they began covering Scorpion, encasing him in a cocoon. Unknown to most, the webs Spider-Man was currently using, these were his own organic webbing. Unlike the webbing he would make, his organ webbing were venomous, since they were located by his stingers. He would only use these webs against those who could survive this webbing.

Once he was done wrapping up Scorpion, he freed Scorpion's head before punishing him knocking him. Deciding it was time to leave, he climbed up to the roof top, as he attempted to leave, before he was confronted by the X-Men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Spider-Man, may we take a moment of your time." Xavier asked.

Tilting his Spider-Man, didn't know what to think of the situation. He recognized the man in front of him, as Prof. Xavier. Perhaps the leading expert on mutants. Now the question was, why was he hear. Deciding to at least listen to what he had to say, he motioned for the Professor to continue.

"We were wondering if you be willing to come with us, you see if I run a school for mutants such as yourself, we can offer you a place to stay. As well as to help you control your powers." He said in calm voice.

Spider-Man closed his eyes, as his masked did the same, catching the others off guard. After thinking everything over Spider-Man then gave his answer.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm no mutant, I wasn't born with my powers." He answered

This caught the X-Men off guard, as Spider-Man continued, "I was bitten by genetically altered spider a few years ago. Which then gave me, my powers, and ever since that day I've trying to protect the people of New York."

Prof. Xavier nodded, that would explain why Cerebos, couldn't detect him. Still even if he wasn't a mutant, that didn't mean they couldn't help him.

"While you may not be a mutant, I would like you to join us."

Spider-Man could help but smile, it wasn't often he was treated like this, and while the offer was tempting, he knew where they belong.

"While I'll admit that is tempting, I'm going to have to decline. I prefer to work alone, so while I wouldn't working with guys in the future, I just prefer to be on my own." Spider-Man finished his answer.

The Professor couldn't help but smile, while they may have not conceived him to join them. He made it clear, that they could count on him if needed. Nodding Xavier and the rest of the team, began leaving, as Spider-Man began swinging away. Both sides knew one thing, this wouldn't be their last encounter. And perhaps the start of a great friendship.

 **Okay so no we saw how Spider-Man met the Avengers, as Spider-Man showed respect for them. In the next chapter we will see their first team up. Let me know what you guys think, as well as your thoughts on my Spider-Man and RWBY crossover idea.**


	3. Spidey's Team Up

**Alright, my latest class has been difficult which is why this chapter took a while to write, but I'll try to another chapter of story out soon. Now it's time to see Spider-Man's and the X-Men's first team, this chapter idea came from spiderman1fan so thank you from the idea. Also thank you to MythologyStar for pointing out my mistake.**

It had been a couple day since the X-Men met the wall-crawler, and while they were disappoint that they could convince him to join their team, they were glad they made a future ally. However Wolverine couldn't help but get this strange feeling, that he had met Spider-Man before. This surprised the other X-Men, they know Logan's memories were still foggy. When Prof. Xavier attempted to look through Logan's mind, in order to help him remember, they couldn't find anything. Despite this, the X-Men knew I would be long before they would meet up again.

[Few Weeks Later]

"Talk about being chase by my own kind." Peter mutter as he ran across the roof tops.

Behinds were several spider-like robots that were flying after him, as they shot several lasers. Jumping into the air, Spider-Man managed to avoid the lasers as he used to shoot several strands of webbing to blind them as he hid behind a building. After catching his breath an explosion soon caught Spider-Man attention as he turned his head to see several other large robots. Following was Storm, and Rouge? What were the X-Men doing here?

He then saw Storm using one of her weather based attack on one of them, along with Rouge knocking down another. A light then went off in Spidey's head, as he then got the attention of the Spidey slayers.

"Hey over here!"

Soon they began taking off after Spider-Man as he ran towards the X-Men. And as he was getting close he notice a Sentinel closing in on Rouge. Moving ever faster, Spider-Man soon began closing the gap in order to stop the Sentinel.

 _With the X-Men_

The day had started for the X-Men like any other day, Celebi detected another mutant, and they went to try and connivance them to join the school. However they were suddenly were attacked by several Sentinels, they soon began fighting back, and several more appeared. Storm had just take don her forth one, will Rogue was working on her 6th one. Suddenly one of them managed to get behind Rogue who was too distracted.

"Rogue behind you!" Storm warned.

Turning around Rogue crossed he arms in an attempted to block the attack, but thankfully….

"Got you."

Suddenly Rogue was caught in the nick of time, as Spider-Man managed to grab her, pulled her away, as a laser from one of the Spider Slayers collided with the Sentinel destroying it.

"Spider-Man what are you doing here?" Storm asked, as he placed Rogue down.

"Oh I was having a lovely stroll, when suddenly I was attacked by those things." He answered pointing at the Spider Slayers, as he avoided another attack from them.

Using his agility he managed to get on top one, before using his strength to rip off its head. Seeing another coming in close, he toss the head with such a force that it instantly destroyed another. Next to him, Wolverine had jump on a Sentinel before using his claws to rip it to shreds. Suddenly Cyclone unleashed a powerful beam, crashing into Sentinel sending into another Spider Slayer. With only about 3 Sentinels left and 6 Spider Slayers, Spider-Man jumped on another Sentinel, before ripping of its metal plating, and began messing with its circuitry. Soon the Sentinel went haywire as it crashed into another Sentinel, as well as 3 Spider Slayers. Soon the Sentinel crashed into the ground, as Spider-Man jumped on another slayer, before messing with its wiring causing it destroy the other two, and then self-destruct. With one more to take out they all gathered around it, however it suddenly took off before they could do anything. Not waiting it to get away, Spidey managed to land a tracer on it.

"We have to follow it." Cyclops ordered.

"We won't be able to make it to the Black Bird." Rogue countered.

"You guys go get your birdie, I follow it, I place a tracker on but I need to get moving because it I'll only be able to sense it up to a 20 mile radius." Spider-Man said, as he dashed forward with incredible speed.

"I'll follow him." Rogue said, as she flew after him.

The two managed to keep up with the Sentinel for a while, how it soon began gaining speed, thankfully the rest of the X-Men managed to find them, as the two boarded the Black Bird. Currently Spider-Man was showing the X-Men one of his Spider Tracers, he had attached to the Sentinel.

"Fascinating." Beast said as he examined the tracer. "And you developed this all by yourself." He continue clearly impressed.

Xavier was also impressed as he examined it, it was clear to him, that Spider-Man also processed a brilliant mind.

"Yes, because of my limited resources, I was only able to make ones that allowed me to sense them up to the 20 miles radius. And instead of radio waves, I've tailored them so I can sense them using my Spider Sense." Spidey explained.

"Spider Sense?" Jean asked.

Nodding Peter explained, "It's a buzzing that I get in the back of my head, warning me of incoming dangers."

"So that means you can tell were attacks are coming from?" Cyclops asked.

Nodding Peter continued to explain further, "Yes but it also gives me complete awareness of my surrounding, allowing me to fire my web shooters without having to look. I'm also able to located and move around with it even if I can't see, or blind folded."

Everyone couldn't help but gawk as they try took in the information. This one power nearly made Spider-Man nearly untouchable, considering how fast and strong he was.

"Were getting close." Spider-Man stated.

Refocusing their attention they soon saw the Sentinel fly into a building, as they landed on the ground. They then entered the building and began exploring it, so far indicated who controlling the Sentinels. However in the process they discovered the Spider Slayers that were attacking Spider-Man were also being creating here. Soon enough they managed to find a few computer station, deciding to hack into it, Spider-Man and Beast began to piece the information.

"According to information a man by the name of Graydon Greed has been working with another man named Alistair Smythe." Soon Spider-Man's eyes widen as did the X-Men.

"Did you say Graydon Creed?" Beast then asked.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He the leader of the Friends of Humanity, they are trying to oppose the Civil Rights for Mutants. But what about Alistair, sounds like you know him?" Jean asked.

"Alistair's father Spencer Smythe was paid to create the original Spider Slayer, but after they were destroyed he began to obsess over me, vowing to destroy me. Soon the radiation that was used in making them, poisoned him causing him to die. Soon after his son followed in his footsteps, and is now trying to take me out." Peter explained.

Everyone couldn't believe the similarities between Spider-Man and themselves, being targeted and hunted by people who simply didn't like them. Using the combine brains of Spidey and Beast, they were able to hack into the system and delete all the information on the system. This includes a list of several mutants, and information on Spider-Man. Soon they found the blue prints of the Sentinels and the Spider Slayers, including new designs for them. While they physical designs were roughly the same, the new designs had more attack, and defenses, however Spider-Man notice a major flaw in the design. Suddenly they heard an explosion, as they turned behind they were the very same men they found out were behind the attacks.

"Alistair since when did you decide to work your Creed." Spider-Man growled out.

"Since we decided to assist each other, in exchange for funds in order to build the Spider Slayers, I would build these Sentinels in order to destroy the mutants."

"I guess it's true what they say like father and like son, since the two of you are insane."

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that, you're the reason for his death." Alistair snapped back.

Spider-Man's eyes then narrowed, "Don't blame for your father's death, he allow his work consume him, which led to his own death."

But before he could continue a buzzing went off as he managed an oncoming fist from a Sentinels. This was the newest Sentinel design. With it overall kept the original design, only it was a lot more bulky, and much larger. Spider-Man and the X-Men could only hear Alistair and Graydon walked off while cackling. Cyclops launch an Optic blast which didn't do much against it. The others soon began their series of attacks, while Spider-Man and Beast stayed back. Suddenly Peter remembered to weak spot on the back of the Sentinel. Climbing to the roof, Peter dropped down on its back, as he crawled along it. Once he got to the center of the back, he used his sticking abilities to rip of the metal plating. Crawling inside Spider-Man began ripping it apart from the inside out. As its fist was about to connect with Jean it stopped as it fell to the ground with Spider-Man crawling out of it. Once it was done they began searching for Alistair and Graydon, only find out they hand disappeared. Deciding destroy the based they triggered self-destruct, and escaped in the Black Bird.

 **Sorry about the later upload, but I wasn't feeling too well this week, don't I'm feeling better now. Now I am working on the Ultimate Hunter's next chapter. So I'll try to get it out next week.**


End file.
